<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ain't nobody shine like you by Lolistar92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890527">Ain't nobody shine like you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92'>Lolistar92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2am smuts, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Consort Jongdae, Dirty Talk, Emperor Yixing, Hyung Kink, Lit MV, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rimming, unbetaed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve got that look in your eye, my love,” Yixing teases, reaching forward to cup Jongdae’s chin and tilt his face up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ain't nobody shine like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No real explanation other than I was sad, anxious, and horny and was going through Lay's album and that masterpiece of an MV for the upteenth time. I'm sorry I couldn't dedicate the 100k it deserves OTL. </p><p>Please excuse any mistakes, I literally haven't even read through this. Enjoy some late night horns with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Master!” Jongdae hurries over, towel in hand. He has no idea how long Emperor Zhang has been under the dark water this time. The Emperor tries not to worry his servants - his friends - when he’s called by the Dragon but Jongdae can’t help it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongdae,” Emperor Zhang - no, Yixing, Jongdae can see the tenderness there, reprimands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae flushes as Yixing exits the grand pool. The ink-like water slides off him, not a stain to be seen. He’s too pure for the dredges of such dark magic to taint him, Jongdae thinks with awe. Instead it's the white lotuses floating around the pool that begin to darken.<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got that look in your eye, my love,” Yixing teases, reaching forward to cup Jongdae’s chin and tilt his face up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae goes easily, blushing bright as his Emperor kisses him softly on the lips. It always feels like he’s cheating, getting to see the affectionate side of Yixing who is filled to the brim with the blessings of the Dragon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as First Consort, this is Jongdae’s duty, one he delights in. </span>
  <span>Especially on nights like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yixing’s grip is a bit too powerful, a bit too sharp, a bit wild as he drags Jongdae forward into him. They both stand on the lip of the pool, one fall in and Jongdae knows his life would be in peril. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his Emperor, his God, doesn’t let that happen. He wraps his arms tight around Jongdae’s waist, uses the force of his mouth the tip Jongdae’s throat back in pliant surrender as his tongue teases the seam of Jongdae’s lips open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Already brimming with sensitivity, Jongdae sweetly moans, allowing Yixing entrance. Within seconds, Yixing is taking the very breath from Jongdae’s lungs, nails digging into the fine silk of Jongdae’s clothing, until his nails are indenting into Jongdae’s flesh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need you,” Yixing pants into Jongdae’s mouth, pulling away to breath. His hot breath against Jongdae’s swollen lips makes Jongdae gasp, eyes unable to flutter open as he nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naked, Yixing suddenly takes Jongdae into his arms, carrying him through the gossamer curtains into the grande bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae doesn’t spare a thought for the finer details, after all he lives in this room. Yixing has told him over and over again that no treasure can compare to Jongdae and Jongdae spends every moment trying to be worthy of being the one Yixing is proud to show off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He shows his appreciation now, slowly stripped Jongdae while he kisses him, hands running desperately over Jongdae’s warm flesh, from the dip of his hip to the swell of his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My lor - ” Jongdae cries out, sentence cut off when Yixing harshly pinches his nipple. Almost immediately after, he ducks down, kiss swollen lips rubbing against the peaked nub, sending zings of pleasure to Jongdae’s gut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me punish you, my love,” Yixing warns, the sweet brown of his iris’ flashing gold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae’s stomach swoops with arousal, breathing hitching as his legs tighten around Yixing’s waist. His steadily filling cock becomes completely erect as he writhes in need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Jongdae mewls, obligingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yixing smirks, absolutely devastating with the power he wears on his face. His black hair falls forward as he ducks down to take Jongdae’s nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please!” Jongdae begs, easily. There are days to be stubborn, days to be coy, but Jongdae can’t contain his need. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Already?” Yixing sweet voice cooes, teeth scraping down Jongdae’s sternum until he reaches Jongdae’s soft belly. He bites, just above Jongdae’s navel, worrying the skin there. Four nights ago, Jongdae had worn a belt made of a thin gold chain and jewels worth a nation’s entire treasury as Yixing took him apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight there is nothing between them and Yixing just licks over the spot before finally giving attention to Jongdae’s cock, embarrassingly already leaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s going too fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Jongdae calls, giving his best pout when Yixing’s eyes meet his briefly. “Please, I want to suck your cock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yixing smiles, his tongue poking out to lick over the hairless pubic bone, just to the side of Jongdae’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes Jongdae’s hips jerk but Yixing holds him firm, slender hands digging deep to keep him in place before sliding down to palm his thighs, pressing them wide until he can lay down, cradling in the v of Jongdae’s legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I want to suck your cock, Jongdae~” Yixing sing songs, thumb pressing over Jongdae’s perineum, making Jongdae jolt. The same thumb trails upwards, thumbing over Jongdae’s balls while his mouth descends. “I also want to lick you out, my love. I miss seeing your pretty little rosebud slick with my saliva.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae goes beet red, knees trying to come together as if that will save his dignity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yixing pinches the inner flesh of his thigh and Jongdae gasps, legs flinching away. Yixing makes sure they stay that way, putting weight on the fleshiest parts of Jongdae’s thigh to spread him out. He lets go momentarily only to stuff a pillow under Jongdae’s hips and then lays back until he’s level with where he wants to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Jongdae, it makes his chest tight with physical want. Yixing looks like a dragon himself, tightly coiled with power and lust, staring at Jongdae as if to challenge - to deny, Yixing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae could never. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still, he’s shy. Years of this and surrender never comes easy. He needs to be coaxed and Yixing loves to coax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, hyung,” Jongdae moans, head burying itself to the side a fierce blush across his face, hands fisting the expensive linen as Yixing’s thumbs part his cheeks, exposing his hole to Yixing’s view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naughty,” Yixing purrs, an appreciative sound at the way Jongdae’s hole is already glistening. “You know I like to prepare you myself, sweet boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae nods, chest heaving. He can see his nipples, his cock, erect and proud in the empty room. He looks so wanton, his flush trailing down his skin to his chest. “If you needed me - ” Jongdae tries to explain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could slide right in?” Yixing finishes, amusement in his voice. It makes humiliation prickle in Jongdae’s stomach, thighs tensing as if to close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yixing halts him, a broad swipe of his tongue over Jongdae’s leaking asshole enough for Jongdae to completely still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you wanted, right, baby?” Yixing husks, teeth scraping the swell of Jongdae’s cheeks, making Jongdae’s cock jerk. “Like last time? When I picked you up, wrapped your beautiful legs around my waist, and sunk home into you? How long did I fuck you, my love? I can’t remember anything but your perfect tightness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae gasps past the thick lust trapped in his throat. “H-hours!” Jongdae mewls, hands fisting into the expensive linen above his head as Yixing’s tongue prods around his hole, alighting the nerves with jolts of pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, yes, I didn’t let you leave my bed, did I?” Yixing pauses to speak, the breath of his words cooling the slick he leaves behind and making Jongdae’s voice strangle on a sound of pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Jongdae cries, remembering how it’d felt, how Yixing had ravaged him. Some of the magic must have leaked into Jongdae because there is no physical way he should have cum as much as he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because that’s where you belong, my beloved songbird,” Yixing moans, tongue flicking once, twice, before sinking into Jongdae, past his twitching rim and pulling back out. “Mine, mine, you’re mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae shakes, unable to make anything but a noise of affirmation. He’s so hard, it almost feels cruel not to have anything touching him, anything to rub against. His body writhes, searching for friction but Yixing isn’t done playing with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, Jongdae?” Yixing demands, biting down on Jongdae’s ass hard enough to draw blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yours!” Jongdae cries out, hands trailing to his own hair and pulling it. It’s almost too tempting to take himself in hand but he can’t, his entire being belongs to his Emperor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Yixing hisses, the sound so low, it’s almost eldritch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately shivers break out over Jongdae’s flesh, power flowing through the air in a palpable wave. Before he can even focus on it, fall into wonder as he always does, Yixing moves, getting to his knees and showing Jongdae the hard jut of his own cock before he grabs Jongdae’s hips, flipping him around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae wastes no time, scrambling to his knees but Yixing pushes him down, crawling over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like this, Jongdae,” Yixing moans, laying over Jongdae like a blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pillow under Jongdae’s hips cants him just right, lets Yixing’s cock slide through his asscheeks as he ruts against Jongdae a few times. His sweet moans are released right next to Jongdae’s ears and it makes him moan too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yixing adjusts himself just slightly, enough to get a hand around himself and press his dry cock into Jongdae’s rim. Luckily, Jongdae had been generous with the oil so Yixing sinks in easily, both of them moaning loudly at the smooth glide in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In no time, Yixing is fully inside Jongdae, his thick girth making Jongdae’s rim twitch. It’s an old song and dance, now. Yixing moves his hips gently, enough to get Jongdae used to the way he’s been breached, enough to go limp in submission under Yixing’s chest, breathing out soft moans as Yixing’s grind of his hips turn to small thrusts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, hyung,” Jongdae begs when the small thrusts go on too long. That’s when he knows his Emperor is teasing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One day,” Yixing groans into Jongdae’s ear, biting it slightly, “I’ll take you apart, Jongdae. Over and over and over again until all you can think of is me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already do,” Jongdae sobs, trying to buck back into Yixing’s thrusts. He’s beginning to drag his cock out further and further, each fuck back in slapping their flesh together in a dirty dance that has Jongdae’s ears burning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Yixing praises sweetly, kissing every inch of Jongdae’s face he can reach. “You’re all I think about too, my love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae shakes, the sweet words making him desperately grind into the pillow even though there is barely any friction on his poor cock. Objectively, he knows that is untrue. Yixing is beloved by all, has ten other consorts he could take to bed, all far more worthy than Jongdae-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is what I mean, Jongdae,” Yixing says, displeased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae has only a second to gasp before Yixing gets onto his forearms, weight now hovering above Jongdae instead of pushing him into the pillows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My lord,” Jongdae cries, thighs straining as Yixing bends his knees a bit, pushing Jongdae’s legs further out until his groin is straining. He’s so exposed like this, it’s all Jongdae can do to fist the pillows and succumb rather than trying to crawl away. It’s too intense, Yixing’s focus on Jongdae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He screams when Yixing draws almost all the way out, fucking back in so hard and fast, Jongdae’s ass stings from the impact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to punish you with my worship,” Yixing growls, hips snapping in a ruthless pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s fucking the breath out of Jongdae who can only make pathetic, “Ha, aha,” sounds, helplessly embarrassing to his own ears but he’s can’t stop. He can’t close his mouth, drool escapes him in an unbecoming manner but it’s too hard to focus on keeping presentation, not when Yixing is doing everything in his power to make Jongdae focus on the thick drag of his cock inside Jongdae’s swollen walls, the way he rubs over Jongdae’s prostate unerringly over and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hyung,” Jongdae moans, when Yixing’s pace picks up, undoubtedly close to his completion. Jongdae’s nearly there himself, knows he’ll cum without a hand on him, just the sweet fuck of Yixing’s cock masterfully taking Jongdae apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongdae,” Yixing groans, falling forward, a wall of heat all over Jongdae’s body. “Scream my name.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The command is stuttered between breaths of air but it penetrates through Jongdae’s hazy mind. This overcome with pleasure, Jongdae doesn’t have an ounce of shame, no decor to think to protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, hyung!” Jongdae sobs, knuckles turning white with the grip he hands on the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yixing’s hands fall over them, slipping his fingers between Jongdae’s as he leans down once more, cock jackrabbiting into Jongdae with short, fast thrusts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cum! Jongdae!” Yixing gasps his command into Jongdae’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae cries out, “Yixing!” before his back arches, barely able to buck back before his ass clamps down on Yixing and his own cock pulses, spurting cum into the pillow underneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yixing doesn’t stop fucking him and the short movement rocks Jongdae’s cock into the pillow enough to make the white pleasure turn into sharp overstimulation as his prostate and cock are toyed with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!” Jongdae begs, turning his face enough to look at Yixing imploringly through tear filled eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yixing’s gold iris’ burn before they snap shut, Yixing’s body thrown into an arch as he shudders and stills, hands tightly clasping Jongdae’s as he cums. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finishes he slumps over Jongdae, cock still buried deep inside. Jongdae can barely breath, but it’s not a concern. Lazy satiation overcomes him and he feels content enough to spend the rest of the evening, just like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No fair! It was my turn to attend to Emperor Zhang!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yixing twitches, a quiet huff of laughter escaping his lips as Jongdae groans, burying his face into the bed to hide the tear tracks and general fucked out face.<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who decided to go to town,” Jongdae hisses, voice husky as Baekhyun shamelessly scrambles onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The asshole Jongdae calls a best friend and lover tries to drape himself over Yixing. “I said I’d be back in time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you weren’t - fuck!” Jongdae gasps as Yixing suddenly moans, cock fucking into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae throws his head back enough to glare at a smirking Baekhyun. “Oh, <em>please</em>,” Baekhyun purrs, dropping to that unfair register, “my lord, Yixing ge, let me make it up to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yixing giggles, kissing Jongdae’s cheek before he turns his head to face Baekhyun. “Serve me well, Baekhyunnie. I’m not inclined to leave my perfect little home right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae makes a high pitched squeak as Yixing grinds his cock into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae can practically see the evil grin on Baekhyun’s face when he says, “Oh, it will be my pleasure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>{End.}</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>